Forever And Always
by Bells4Eddy
Summary: What would happen if everything went fine on Isle Esme? What if Renesmee wasn't born? What if Edward let Bella stay human? WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS!


**Chapter 1: Staying Human**

It was a sunny day so Edward and I were staying at home, mainly just lounging around watching television.

"Hey, you wanna go watch a movie later?" My husband asked me, with a crooked smile placed across his face.

"Yeah, sure what time?"

"I was thinking I could buy you dinner and then we can go, so around 5-ish?"

"Ok" I got up and went to kiss his ice-cold, marble cheek, but he moved his face so I caught his lips instead. It started slow, but deep and it started to get deep, but passionate. Edward grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and carried us to our bedroom

* * * * * *

I must be without a doubt the luckiest woman in the world, I am laid here with my gorgeous husband, and we have just this week got back from an amazing honeymoon, Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle, own a beautiful island just off the coast of Rio De Janerio. We stayed there for about 3 months, and that is where I decided that I would like to stay human until I was at least 20, of course Edward was overjoyed by this and has not stopped planning all the things we could and will do together. All the Cullen children would be off to college in Alaska in about a week, I had said goodbye to Charlie and Jacob and everyone else I knew in forks, and said to my mum to stay well and not to worry about me. Me and Edward were now meant to be packing, due to Alice's puppy-dog pout, but we were both laid in bed together, naked.

My eyes fluttered open, after my amazing dream recapturing the beautiful life me and Edward have had over the past 2 years, and met two golden orbs, which I immediately got lost in, and smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head" Edward chuckled

"Morning?"

"Yeah, I actually can't believe you slept that long, although your dream must have been exciting" My face must have turned 56 shades of red, I looked down at my lap as a sat up, Edward's breath caught and I immediately pulled the sheet up and around my head, Edward chuckled and pulled the sheet back down, and tilted my chin up to meet his breathtaking eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I just can't believe I got this lucky to have you in my life, that's all" He, again, smiled his beautiful smile and kissed me with, what I am guessing, all the love he had for me.

I happily kissed him back until we were both gasping for air. Edward chuckled again, but I didn't understand why so I frowned, but Edward kissed them and I relaxed. Then his head whipped around to the bedroom door.

"C'mon you two, get out of bed and get packing…wait, do you two ever leave the bedroom?" Alice screamed in a very serious tone, until she got to the end of the sentence in which all she did was giggle.

"Go away Alice, we will get up when we want and we do actually leave the bedroom!" Edward shouted back, then all I heard was a door slam and Edward turned to face me.

"Don't worry Bella, we can stay in bed as long as we like" Edward raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me

"Really? As long as I like?" He just nodded, I used this opportunity wisely, I wanted to repay him for all of the teasing he had done to me since we had been married.

"Okay, well I figured that we could get out of bed now and start cleaning and packing, then when we have finished…" I left the sentence hanging in the air as I watched him, eager to hear the end of it "…we could go and see if Alice wants any help" I finished smiling.

I watched as Edward's face fell, then turned into a mischievous grin, I didn't know what he was planning, but he was planning something for sure.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I have a very small problem in my pants that will only take a small second to sort out, will you help me, pleeeeaaasse?" He put on a small pouty smile at the end, so I just fell for him and took care of his problem, which turned out to be a _very big _problem in the end, and we ended up staying in the bedroom for the next three hours. _What, sometimes that man knows how to seduce a woman. _So after three hours in the bedroom we finally got out of bed and went to pack, it took another three hours to only do half of our bedroom, because most of that consisted of Edward throwing cardboard boxes at me and me putting celotape in his hair. _Ha-ha that was funny._ I thought.

Before we knew it, it was 4pm and Alice said she wanted to do my hair and make-up and she wanted to see what outfit would look good on me, since it was quite hot out there, which is surprising because it is Forks we are talking about here.

It ended up with my make-up being very light, seeing as Edward didn't like we wearing make-up, apparently I looked beautiful already, and my hair in light curls flowing down my back. Alice made me wear, since my co-ordination had gotten better since the wedding, tan 5-inch heels which were laced up at the front, dark, flowy jeans, a flowy tan top which had a black belt at the waist, gold, dangly earrings and finally a black bag. I walked out of Alice and Jasper's bedroom and down the stairs were Edward was waiting for me in a plain white t-shirt and a suit jacket over it and blue jeans with suit shoes.

"You look breathtaking" He whispered into my ear as her wrapped his arms around my waist

"You look quite handsome yourself, mister" I said back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, just as our lips were about to meet we heard Alice scream "Lipstick!" And we both chuckled.

"Just wait until she can't rip both our throats out" Edward said quietly, but seductively in my ear as he gently nibbled on my lobe and kissed the soft spot under it. I gently nudged his shoulder and told him that if we don't hurry up we will be late for dinner and therefore be late for the movie as well. We both walked out to the Aston Martin and Edward opened the passenger door for me as he got in the driver's side. _Always the gentleman._ I thought to myself. We were about 2 minutes into driving away when Edward leaned over and kissed me, when we broke away I reminded him to keep his eyes on the road and he just chuckled.

"Silly Bella, I know these roads like the back of my hand" I just smiled

"So where are we going tonight then?" I asked, honestly interested as to where he was taking me and to what movie we were seeing.

"Well, as always, that information will be kept secret until we get there, by the way, could I ask you a question, and if I do, will you promise not to hate me?"

"Sure" was all I answered

"What do you want for your 19th birthday?"

He knew I would get pissed off if he asked me that question, I mean what could he give me that I haven't already got? I have an amazing husband, a great house. _Not that that matters._ A wonderful family and friends. He couldn't give me anything else.

"Nothing"

"Oh, c'mon B, don't be like that, I have to get you something" He frowned

**So...what do you think? Lets say 20 reviews and i will continue! - Also, is there any story ideas you want to me to do?**

**Meg**

**xx**


End file.
